The Letter Box
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Bill and Fleur have a tradition with their kids. Just a handful of letters for their son Louis to open on his seventeenth birthday.


**QLFC ROUND SEVEN:** For Round Seven of the QLFC and I had Bill and Fleur to write.

* * *

 **The Letter Box**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

Bill / _Fleur_ / **Dommie and Victoire**

* * *

Dear Bump Number Three,

Your mum and I are still fighting over names. She likes Camile and Colin, and I'm looking at Natalie and Leon. Considering we've only just found out she's pregnant it might be a bit early to be deciding names.

 _Excuse me. It doesn't hurt to be prepared for once. Victoire and Dommie weren't name until after they were born._

I think what you're mum is saying is we're being indecisive.

 _Maybe we should ask the healers for the gender._

No.

 _See your Dad enjoys making everything a challenge. No doubt none of the four names will become your name. So like we did with your sisters bump has become a nickname. As long you're happy and healthy (and don't kick my bladder all the time like Dommie) them we're going to be happy._

Although the first hours of your life will be surrounded by family arguing over names.

 _Bill!_

Okay. Okay. This letter was written February 18th 2007. Your mum is three weeks pregnant. When you turn seventeen years old we're going to hand you a box full of letters like we're doing for both your sisters.

 _You'll be able to tell that we've had you in mind from the beginning..._

...and we still argued even now.

 _All our love,_

 _Mum and_ Dad

* * *

Bump Number Three,

Just a quick message from your Dad.

Your mother is starting to crave the weird Bertie Botts Beans now; we're talking grass and everything. I'm starting to get concerned.

It's early August. She's six months pregnant now and you're copying your older sister.

Every ten minutes she grumbles and toddles off to the loo. I've never heard her swear so much.

Love always,

Dad.

* * *

 _Bonjour petite bosse,_

 _I think it's nearly time. Your Dad's away with Gringrotts and I think I'm just getting nervous. My due date is November first and I know that's two weeks away but you're still kicking like hell._

 _Slow down; we still have to paint your room._

 _Love,_

 _Mum._

* * *

Hi Kiddo,

 _Well your Dad almost didn't get here in time._

In my defence you were TWO WEEKS EARLY.

 _Bill._

Alright. Well I got here in time; you put your mother through seventeen hours of labour.

 _Whoever said it got easier lied. You're six pounds two ounces and you've got a few tuffs of blonde hair. And we've decided on a name finally._

It was actually easier than naming the girls.

 _We've decided on Louis Eoghan Weasley. We're going to tell everyone when the family descend upon St Mungos in about half an hour. Your Grandma Molly is bringing your sisters to visit._

That's when initiation begins, son.

 _And on that note, your mother needs some sleep, sleep well too baby._

 _All our love,_

 _Mum and_ Dad

* * *

 **Hi Louis,**

 **I'm your big sister Victoire. I'm eight. I wrote something for you in school today; we were doing rhyming and poems.**

 _ **There's a new baby in our house**_

 _ **And mummy calls him little mouse**_

 _ **My friend said all babies cry**_

 _ **But even I can't think why**_

 _ **Because you sleep all the time**_

 _ **And you always seem fine**_

 _ **Me and Dommie will look after you**_

 _ **And Mummy and Daddy will too**_

 **We have to finish it for homework. I think I'm better at maths though. Dommie drew you a picture and I'm going to put it in with my letter.**

 **Daddy says I should but the date. It's the 21st of January and you're 3 months old.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Victoire**

* * *

Louis,

Happy fifth birthday.

You caused chaos today. Let it never be forgotten that whilst you enjoyed running around in your oldest sisters pink tutu very much. Leaving a glitter trail was not part of the party celebrations.

I've never seen your mum go so pale.

Love,

Dad.

* * *

 **Dear Louis,**

 **I don't want to leave you at home.**

 **I start Hogwarts tomorrow and I think I'm going to miss you the most even though you're a nearly seven year old terror.**

 **I'm going to miss the stream and exploring the garden. I'm going to super miss you. Don't tell Victoire; she'll get jealous. She's just a bit too girly for me and you like getting muddy.**

 **I just wish you were older. I'm going to write to you loads and tell you loads of stuff.**

 **Love you loads,**

 **Dommie :)**

* * *

 _Louis,_

Your mother still cries the night before Hogwarts. Since tomorrow is your first day or first year she was evermore upset. Seeing the last of her kids go off to Hogwarts made her all sentimental.

 _What your Dad is neglecting to mention is he too was teary._

Was not.

 _He was. You're all packed up. We got you a cat like you begged for as staring school present. In the back of this envelope you'll find a picture of you and a tiny ginger kitten called Flash all cuddled up in a mass of yellow bedding._

You picked yellow because it was a happy colour. But you and Flash are eternally bonded now.

 _You're eleven and about to go to Hogwarts. You're going to be amazing whatever path you follow. We're excited to see you grow into a wonderful adult over the next six years._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and_ Dad

* * *

 **Hey brother it's Dommie.**

 **This is just a quick note to say thank you. You'll say that you didn't do anything I'm sure but you helped me so much to fight my demons and make me the person I am today.**

 **So thank you brother and happy thirteenth birthday.**

 **Don't get all soppy and emotional when you read this in four years. Otherwise I will know.**

 **Love,**

 **Dommie.**

* * *

 _Dear Baby Boy,_

 _It's May 2022, you're fourteen, and I went to the Healers today. I don't think it's going to be good news. Your Dad and I are going to try and work it out before we tell you. We're not going to worry you without good reason._

I told her not to write this letter just in case nothing happens.

 _I decided it would be better to explain that we're going to see every healer possible. I'm going to be okay. We're all going to be okay._

We love you loads,

Dad and _Mum._

* * *

 **Hey Louis,**

 **I don't think Mum and Dad have wrote for a while. I think they're scared to tell you what's happening.**

 **Mum's sick and the Healers, I think they're concerned she's not going to make it. I'm scared. We're all scared. Dommie's off on one of those 'let's do everything the muggle way' again, trying to avoid everything.**

 **I'm at home more now, and you're coming up to O. . You're going to do spectacular in a bizarrely effortless way like you always do.**

 **I'm not going to tell you it's all going to be okay because I don't know if it is but we're going to bloody well try to make it okay.**

 **Good luck in your exams.**

 **All the love in the world,**

 **Victoire.**

* * *

Louis,

This is the last letter I'm going to add to the box before I send it to you. And honestly, I didn't think I was ever going to write this, I genuinely didn't.

But it's about your Mum.

She's going to okay. They've figured out a solution; she's going to pull through the treatment. She's a fighter your mum; you take after her actually. But she's going to make it.

Tomorrow you're going to turn seventeen. You're going to be of age. I can't believe it really; I was twenty wasn't I? Now I've got three adult kids; when did that happen.

Your Mum gave me this little note:

 _Hey baby boy. I'm going to be okay. I want you to have a great birthday tomorrow and I love you so much. We'll see you at Christmas. All my love, Mum. xxx_

She's got a lot of treatment to get through but she's going to be okay.

Love you son,

Dad


End file.
